4 Major Moments
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: A four part story about Shawn and Juliet's relationship! :D SHULES! :D :D
1. The Truth

**So, like the description, 4 major moments in the relationship. :D All four are connected, but I just skip to the moments. :D If that actually makes sense...It does to me, anyway...lol**

* * *

"Jules," Shawn said when he and Juliet got back to the office after a nice dinner. Sitting himself down on the bench in front of the Psych office, he motioned for her to sit next to him. He felt like it was time, to do the right thing. Juliet finally sat down next to him. He sighed before just blurting it out, "I'm not psychic." He braced himself for what he knew was coming. He clenched his eyes shut tight.

After a while of not feeling anything, he opened one eye to make sure she was still there. He opened his other eye, "Jules?"  
That's when IT hit him, "How could you!"  
"Jules, I-" He reached his hand to cover his stinging cheek, "Ow."  
"How could you do this! You lied to me for all these years!" She felt tears coming to her eyes, but kept them back, "I thought you loved me! I thought you cared!"  
Shawn not only hurt her with his lie, but she had just hurt him with those words, "Jules I do love you!" He said, "I'll always care!"  
"Then why! Why would you lie!" She screamed. People were staring, now.  
"Jules, all of this has an explanation!"  
"Of course it does!" She kept yelling.  
"I'm serious, Jules." He, too, had tears building up.  
"I'm sorry, Shawn. I just-I can't deal with this anymore." She said as she turned, ran to her car, and left Shawn standing there.  
She jumped in her car, and sat for a while. She turned on the radio to hear:  
We are never ever ever getting back together...  
She quickly turned it off, but the words got her, a single tear ran down. She loved Shawn. She knew he loved her. She sat there, in her car, to think some more. She saw Shawn go inside the Psych office. She didn't let him explain. Should she go back? She quietly got out of the car, and walked back.  
She knocked on the door. When no one answered after 4 knocks, she just went ahead and let herself in. She knew Shawn never locked the doors.  
She didn't find Shawn there, but she did find a note on Gus's desk that read:  
Gus, I'm leaving, it's better not to tell you why. Just know that I'm gone, and don't know when I'm coming back. -Shawn  
She put her hand to her mouth. Shawn left...because of her. He left because of her. She probably crushed him with what she had said.

The salty sea air was so refreshing, but it always was, because he had office space near the ocean. Shawn was on his bike, riding down the highway. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. Anywhere away from Santa Barbara was fine with him.

"Gus, I need your help." She told Gus over the phone, "Shawn's gone."  
"Shawn's gone? What? As in, like, he was kidnapped?"  
"No, at least, I don't think so. He left a note on your desk that said he was leaving and doesn't know when he's coming back." She said.  
"Why would he just leave like that?"  
"Uh, probably because I, uh, he thinks I don't love him anymore."  
"What, why?"  
"He told me, Gus. He told me he wasn't psychic, and I overreacted."  
"Ooh, that's bad. You know, he has never ever felt feelings like that towards anyone before."  
She was slightly taken aback at Gus's statement, "Really?"  
"Yep. So are you at the office?"  
"Yeah."

After driving a little longer than 40 minutes, Shawn pulled into the town he knew to be Ventura, CA. He stopped at a Motel 6 near the beach, and rented a room.  
He opened the door, there was blue carpet, and white walls. The bed had a quilt with different areas of the world on it with the animals that live in that climate. This actually caught Shawn's attention. While he was examining how many flamingos there were, his phone rang, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Sweetie Bunny. The name he put under Juliet's number. Should he answer it? He thought to long, and it stopped ringing. When he got the voicemail, he clicked listen.  
"Shawn. Running is dumb. I'm so, so, sorry for snapping at you. I, just don't want to lose you. Please come back. I still love you."  
The 'I love you' stood out to Shawn over the rest of the message. What was he thinking? Leaving on such short notice? He had a girlfriend back at home, that loved him. He hadn't even slept a single night in the motel, when he checked out. Such a waste of money, but, he was equipped with Gus's credit card.

On the ride back, he felt numerous calls to his cell. He assumed they were from Gus. Because he had used his credit card. But he kept driving. He couldn't stop now. He had to tell Juliet that he still loved her, too.

At around 10 that night, he pulled up in front of Juliet's house. Before he got a chance to take his helmet off, someone burst out through the front door.  
"Shawn!" Juliet yelled happily. She ran to him, took his helmet off him, and gave him a giant hug, followed by a kiss.  
"What? I was gone for like, 2 hours." Shawn replied.  
"That's not the point, I thought I had lost you. I love you, Shawn." She said.  
"I love you, too, Jules. So, are we good? You don't hate me?"  
"No! Of course not! I am disappointed because of the lie, sure, but I don't hate you."  
"Oh, phew. Wait, are you going to tell anyone else?"  
"No, I'll let you do that. It's your lie, your mistake. You have to fix it. But it has to be soon."  
"How soon?" Shawn asked going in for another kiss.  
"I'll let you figure that out. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	2. The Question

**This one actually turned out longer than the last. I guess the length won't be consistent like the other story chapters I have written. :D**

* * *

Closing the Psych office doors for the last time. He would never go in again. 2 weeks after he had told Juliet, he told the department. He was no longer a consultant for them, it was all over the newspapers, and Psych had to be shut down.

"I'll miss this place." Shawn told Gus as he stepped back to look at the building.  
"Yeah, a lot of fun memories, huh?" Gus replied, stepping back with Shawn to look at the building.  
"Yeah, like, remember that time-"  
"Don't start, there are too many." Gus said, "So, now what are you going to do? I mean, there's no more Psych, you aren't a consultant, what now?"  
"Oh, uh, I had an idea in mind."  
"Spill it."  
"I don't want to spill it."  
"And just why not?" Gus said, crossing his arms.  
"Because it's a surprise. You'll find out later. And don't do that with your arms it makes you look funny."  
"Does not!"  
"Does-You know what, nevermind, I have way better things to do." Shawn started towards his motorcycle.  
"Can't you give me a hint?!" Gus yelled after him.  
Shawn stopped, without turning, he said, "You'll be there. Just like I promised."  
He continued walking to his bike, hopped on, put on his helmet, and rode off.  
Gus doesn't even know what he has planned. But it's gonna be big.

Shawn made a quick stop at his Dad's house to steal a very important item. He made sure that Henry was not there, before going in. He looked around, and found what he was looking for. He started to leave when someone called his name.  
"Shawn! What do you think you're doing?" Henry asked curiously from the doorway.  
Shawn quickly put the item behind his back so his dad could not see it, "Nothing, just you know, taking the time to visit my childhood home."  
"Sure you are." Henry said, walking up to Shawn, and taking the item from him.  
Before Shawn even knew what his father was doing, Henry already had the item, "Hey!"  
"Oh, my." Henry said, looking down at the ring, "What, what, what do you want with this?"  
"I, uh, isn't it obvious?" Shawn said nervously.  
"No. Explain." Henry said motioning Shawn to come inside.  
After they got inside, they both sat down on the sofa.  
"I, uh, was planning on, uh, proposing?" Shawn said, "To, uh, Jules."  
"Why, uh, are you, uh, talking like that?" Henry said, mimicking his son's way of talking.  
"Dad, this is the most important time in my life. I love Jules, so, so much. I want to spent the rest of my life with her." Shawn admitted.  
"I'm proud of you, son. Truly, I am." Henry said with a smile, "Now, go get her."  
Shawn smiled back at Henry. He could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye. "Thanks for the talk, Dad. Oh, and this is a surprise. Gus doesn't know, neither does anyone else for that matter."  
"Okay, I'll keep it to myself for now." Henry said.  
"Thanks again, Dad." Shawn said while getting up.  
He went back to his bike, first step, check. Next step, call Frank.

"Uh, hi, Frank, it's me, Shawn Spencer. I hope you aren't busy. Please call me back as soon as possible. Thanks." Shawn said as he hung up the phone. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait a week for him, this time.  
He sat down, on the bench, at the park. He was surprised when he got another call, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Shawn."  
"Frank?"  
"You called saying you need to talk. So, what do you need to talk about."  
"Um, actually, it's the same as last time."  
"Marriage, huh?" Frank asked.  
"Yes, sir. I would like to ask Juliet to marry me, and this time, I'm gonna do it. Do I have your blessing?" Shawn asked, he was nervous again. Shawn Spencer didn't get nervous. Until now.  
"Now, Shawn. I heard about that little incident with the psychic business."  
"Uh, you did?" Shawn asked.  
"Oh, yes. Now, tell me why I should give you my blessing after the con you pulled on my daughter. You're just like me."  
"I, uh, I still love her, Frank. I told her, first. She and I had a disagreement about it, but we got over it. I would like to spend the rest of my life with her. I have never ever felt this way towards anyone, Frank. I have never considered marriage before Juliet came along."  
"Really, now?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, Shawn. You've convinced me. I have to give you another chance, like, Juliet did for me, and now, you. So, you have my blessing."  
"Really!?" Shawn asked almost shouting, "Oops, sorry. Really?"  
"Yes, Shawn. Take care of her." And with that, Frank hung up.  
Shawn smiled, he was almost there. Step two, check, now, for the final step, to find the right time to pop the question.

"Hey, Jules." Shawn smiled at his girlfriend, whom he hoped would soon be his fiance, later that afternoon, "Uh, um."  
"What is it Shawn?" Juliet asked.  
"I, uh," Shawn cleared his throat before continuing, "Would you like to accompany me to a nice dinner at Mario's, tonight? They have good bread."  
Juliet smiled, "I would love to, Shawn Spencer. What time?"  
"Uh, I could pick you up at 7:30?"  
"Splendid, see you then."  
The plan was coming along quite nicely. He just hoped that he wouldn't be turned down. That thought would haunt him forever.

After making a few calls to their family and friends, he was set, he called in a reservation for Mario's.  
"Hi, I would like to make a dinner reservation for 12 people."  
"The nearest time we have available is 8pm, is that okay?"  
"Yes, sir, it is." Shawn said in a cheery voice.  
"Alrighty, can I have a name?"  
"Shawn, Shawn Spencer."  
"Okay. We'll be happy to see you later this evening. Thank you for choosing Mario's."  
"You're welcome." Shawn said. He slipped the phone back in his pocket.  
This was going to be great.

Shawn arrived at Juliet's house to pick her up at 7:30 on the dot. For the first time, he wasn't late.  
He knocked on the door, and waited. The ring in his pocket, he was ready.  
Juliet opened the door. She had on a hot pink strapless dress that went to her knees. She had her hair neatly tucked into a bun.  
"Wow, Jules, you look hot." Shawn said.  
"I know." She said, "Let's go."  
"Right this way, m'lady." Shawn said motioning towards the limo that he had rented.  
"What! A limo! Shawn!" She screamed excitedly, "What's the occasion?"  
"Nothing, I just think that you deserve the best." He said.  
"Well in that case," She said leaning in for a kiss, "So do you."  
"Come on, I'm hungry." Shawn said, opening the door so that she could get in.  
They were both settle when he told the driver, "To Mario's, Pierre!" Shawn said happily.  
"Oui, Monsieur." Pierre said.  
"Merci." Shawn said.  
"A French driver?" Juliet asked curiously.  
He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It's all they had left."  
"Ah, I see." Juliet smiled in return.

The waitress had just seated them at the table, when Gus, and Rachael, came.  
"Hey, Gus!" Shawn said, "Hello, Rachael."  
"Hello, Shawn, Juliet." Rachael said as she sat down next to Gus.  
Gus sat next to Shawn and whispered in his ear, "What's all this about. What have you planned?"  
"Just stay with me, buddy." Shawn whispered back.  
"Shawn, um, I thought this would be just you and me."  
"Oh, sorry, Jules." He frowned.  
"I never said I didn't enjoy their company, though." She smiled, which made him smile, too.  
"Hey guys!" Buzz said, he had just arrived with his wife, Francine.  
"Hey, Buzz! Glad you could make it!" Shawn said.  
"How many people did you invite, Shawn?" Juliet asked Shawn quietly.  
"Just a few."  
"Spencer, what the heck do you-" Lassiter started, but stopped when he saw the other people at the table, "Oh, hi." He said as he sat down.  
"Lassiter? What are you doing here?" Juliet asked him.  
"I don't know. I came because Spencer, here, asked me. I can't believe I agreed."  
"Shawn what are you up to?" Juliet asked, she was really curious.  
"You'll see." Shawn replied, he wasn't even sort of about to give a hint.  
By the time the rest of the guests arrived, including Henry, the Chief and her husband, and Maryanne and Lloyd.  
"Shawn." Juliet asked again, "You invited 10 people?"  
"Jules, I'll tell you later."

After dinner, Shawn clinked his glass to catch everyone's attention. When he made sure that all eyes were on him, he stood up and turned to Juliet, "Jules," He said, and took her hand so that she could stand up with him, "I love you, so much. We've been together for 3 years, now, and they have been great."  
She smiled at that, "Oh, Shawn-"  
Shawn continued, "I... gosh... I should have written something, um, what I'm trying to say is, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so," He got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket, "Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"  
Everyone gasped, except Henry because he already knew, he just smiled.  
"Shawn, I, I," Tears came to her eyes as she pulled him into a hug, "YES!"  
Everyone in the room started clapping, even Lassiter.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes Shawn! I'll marry you!" She said excitedly. She pulled him into a kiss. The first one as an engaged couple, "I love you SO much!"  
Shawn wasn't expecting the kiss, but went with it anyway.  
"Um, okay, that's enough, Shawn." Gus nudged him, but couldn't help but smile, "Congratulations, buddy."  
"Thanks Gus." He said as he fist bumped him.

The Chief and her husband were the first to go, "Congratulations, Mr. Spencer, you take care of my detective, you hear?" She smiled.  
"Yes, Ma'am." She smiled back, "Thanks for coming."  
She nodded and left.  
Next was Lassiter, "Spencer, I didn't know you had it in you." He said.  
"Had what in me?" Shawn asked suspiciously.  
"The guts to ask O'Hara to marry you. Just know that I will discharge my pistol if you hurt her. You're lucky I didn't already with that psychic stunt." He held out his hand, "Congrats."  
Shawn grasped Lassiter's hand and shook it, "Thanks Lassie." He said with his normal smile.  
"Sure thing."

After everyone was gone and home, including Gus and Rachael, who had stayed longer than everyone else, Shawn and Juliet shared their dessert.  
"I've never been so happy in all of my life, Jules." He said.  
"Me neither." She smiled at him.

* * *

**Awww... :D**


	3. The Commitment

**This might very well be the best thing I have ever written. lol But, I must confess, I actually don't know much about weddings. This is all stuff I gathered from either watching TV, or by attending a wedding. Which, I haven't been to that many...so, random television is my source. lol :D Can't forget Juliet's ideas for a wedding, so that certainly helped a lot. Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it! Really, I do! It makes my day! :D**

* * *

Planning a wedding is hard enough, but one in another country? Even harder. Shawn wanted Juliet to be happy, in doing so, he allowed some of her insane wedding ideas. But he made sure that the butterfly formation made of flower petals idea was tossed out the window.  
This was going to be the best day of both of their lives. They both wanted it to be perfect. They both wanted it to be special. They both wanted to be happy.  
Shawn and Juliet had flown to Antigua, 3 months before the wedding, to plan. They had even booked Blackapella to sing James Taylor's Only One.  
But that was then, this is now. Only 30 more minutes, and Juliet would walk down the aisle to marry her true love, Shawn Spencer. She had probably one of the most beautiful wedding dresses in the world. At least, that's what Shawn had told her. He was the luckiest man in the world to have her. Juliet's mother had helped with the planning, and had been there, with Shawn and Juliet, for 2 months. Her only daughter was finally getting married. Juliet had slipped into her dress, with the help of her mother and bridesmaids. The dress was similar to the one that was worn by the duchess of Cambridge on her wedding day. Except, this one, was strapless and went to her ankles. Now, she was ready, she grabbed her bouquet of 8 blue roses, each rose stood for each year she had known Shawn, and headed for the beach. She hadn't seen Shawn all day and she was so nervous.  
She heard Blackapella start to sing. And got more nervous than she already was. The flower girl, who was her niece, went first, tossing blue rose petals to the ground, followed by the ring bearer, Maximus. Next the bridesmaids, two of her friends, and her closest friend, Jennifer, was the maid of honor. Now, it was her turn. Everyone seated turned around to see the bride. She took her father, Frank's arm and stepped into view, and everyone seemed to be in awe at the bride's beauty. She was so nervous she was shaking, but when her gaze met Shawn's, all the nervousness vanished. She started her slow walk towards Shawn. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his smile. She looked over to her mother, who was seated in the front row, she was teary eyed. Next to Juliet's mother was her step father, Lloyd, and across the aisle, Henry and Madeline.  
Frank gave her a kiss on the cheek as he left her to take his seat next to her mother.  
After the song was finished, Gus went over to take his place his next to Shawn, and Tony and Drake took their seats.  
Juliet now stood next to Shawn, her hands in his. Shawn's groomsmen consisted of Buzz and Lassiter, who agreed as it was for his partner.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara." The justice of the piece said.

Next, they said the wedding vows, Shawn went first.  
"I, Shawn Spencer, take you, Juliet O'Hara, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." He smiled at her.  
Now, it was her turn, "I, Juliet O'Hara, take you, Shawn Spencer, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."  
They, then, exchanged the rings.  
Shawn slipped it on Juliet's left ring finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."  
She, then, took the other ring, and slipped it on Shawn's left ring finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The justice of the piece said with a smile.  
Shawn lifted Juliet's veil. They paused a second before joining in their first kiss as a married couple as the crowd cheered.  
They did it, they were married.

The wedding reception took place on the beach, as well, under the many canopies they had set up.  
The wedding party lined up so that everyone could shake hands with or hug the bride and groom.  
After which, they all sat down to enjoy a dinner of jerk chicken. That was Shawn's idea. During dinner, Gus stood and gave his speech, "Shawn. Wow, I just can't believe it. You're married. Wow. Um, I've known you since I was five. They've been the best years of my life, all of them. Even though you got me into the most ridiculous of situations. I love ya, Shawn. And Jules, I've known you for 8 years, as well. I knew of Shawn's feelings toward you. That time when you went on the weekend retreat, he was totally serious with me, that never happens with Shawn. But it did happen. He wanted to propose, then. Even though, it was not the time, you still ended up getting married. I love you both and wish you the best." A small tear ran down Gus's face as he sat back down. His buddy was all grown up.

At 9 that evening, they finally got around to the cake. Shawn and Juliet had both agreed to a 4 layered, pineapple cake with white frosting and little pineapples all over it. Shawn insisted on the pineapples. She had to allow it, because he had allowed for her wedding to take place in a different country.  
Shawn and Juliet grabbed the knife and cut the first piece of cake together.  
Juliet took her piece, and shoved in Shawn's face.  
"Oh really?" Shawn said with a smile. He took his piece and shoved it in her face.  
"Oh, Shawn!" She said.  
"What? Payback." He said licking the frosting from part of his lips.  
"Let me help you with that." She said as she kissed him.  
The rest of the night was filled with laughing, and dancing. Shawn and Juliet had even danced to the same song that they couple skated to.

The night finally came to an end, and Juliet and Shawn went back to their hotel. They started to pack for what would be the best vacation ever. Their honeymoon.


	4. The Addition

A hand slapped down on the table where Shawn had been sitting. He looked up at Juliet. Her blue eyes shining and she had a giant smile on her face.  
"What?" Shawn asked her.  
"First, answer me this." She said as she took the newspaper he had been reading to examine it, "What are you doing?"  
"Uh, reading the paper?"  
"Like usual?"  
"Um, yes..." He said. He had been reading the paper everyday since he told the department he wasn't psychic. Hoping to find clues in the articles so that he could solve cases. He wasn't a consultant, but his wife was a cop, and he could always tell her what he had deduced.  
"So...Are you forgetting something?" she asked, bringing the smile back to her face.  
"Oh, right. I have to go with Gus to pick up his new electric guitar."  
She raised her eyebrow at that statement, "Gus is getting an electric guitar?"  
"Alright, I confess. It's gonna be my electric guitar."  
She sighed, "Okay, it's fine with me. As long as you practice somewhere besides this house. I don't want to hear the noise."  
"Jules, I'm offended." He said, smiling.  
She planted a kiss on his forehead, "So is there anything else you may be forgetting?"  
"Not that I know of." He replied.  
She frowned before turning to walk away.  
"Oh, and happy 1 year anniversary, Jules." he called after her.  
She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him again, revealing another big smile.  
"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" he said, standing from his place at the table.  
She ran to him and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss.  
She pulled away and looked him in the eye, "I have a surprise."  
"And what's that?" he said, starting to go in for another kiss, but she stopped him.  
She pulled an item from the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to him.  
Before his mind actually registered what it was, he asked, "What is it?"  
"A pregnancy test." She smiled.  
"Ah." he said, dropping it to the floor.  
"What?" The smile leaving her face.  
"You urinated on that thing." he said pointing to the item laying on the floor.  
"And?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm okay with that." he said.  
He bent over to pick it up from the floor, "So, why do you have this? And why'd you give it to me?"  
"Look at it." she said, the smile, yet again, back on her face, "The minus sign means I'm not pregnant, and the positive sign means..."  
"You're pregnant?" He exchanged glances from the test to her then back to the test.  
"Shawn, I'm carrying your son or daughter." She smiled.  
"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked, still in shock.  
"Yes, Shawn. You're gonna be a father." She put her hand on her belly.  
He put his hands there, too, and smiled, "I'm gonna be a dad!" He started jumping all around, "I've gotta call Gus! And my dad! And everyone else!"  
"Whoa, slow down, Shawn. Why don't we wait a while before we tell them?" Juliet said.  
"Why?" Shawn stopped jumping.  
"Well, you know. As sad as it may seem, some people lose babies early on."  
"But that's other people. This is you."  
"Yes, Shawn. But, let's wait, just in case. I don't want to go and tell everyone only to have the baby die. That will not be good."  
Shawn frowned, "Don't think like that, Jules. This is going to be our baby." He pulled her into a hug.  
"So, what about a name?" she asked.  
"Hmmm...Shawn Jr?" He laughed.  
"I don't think that would work. Shawn Jr?" Juliet laughed with him.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, like always. How about Bob?"  
"How about a different name, something less common."  
"Okay, sure, like what?" Shawn asked.  
"How about Zachary David Spencer?"  
"Wow, that's definitely different. I like it!" he said with the already present smile on his face growing in size.  
"Okay, what about if it's a girl?"  
"Google."  
"Google! Shawn! That's a little TOO uncommon. Why would you name a baby Google?"  
"No no! I meant we use Google to find a name. Silly, Jules. But, I have to admit, I saw that someone had named their baby that."  
"Where?"  
"Google..." Shawn said.  
"Okay, stop messing around, so tell me, I came up with the boy name, so, you come up with the girl one." She smiled.  
"Okay, thinking, thinking, aha! I got it!"  
"What?"  
"Cassandra Molly Spencer."  
Juliet smiled at her husband, "It's perfect."  
"So how long do I have to wait to see this child of mine?"  
"Shawn, you know how long. 9 months. Just like every other time a baby has been born. I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow to get a due date."  
"Okay, I hope it's soon."  
"No sooner than 9 months, Shawn."  
"I know..." he sighed.

"Shawn! Shawn!" Juliet screamed when she burst through the front door.  
About 3 and a half months had passed and Juliet was still pregnant. She had gone to get an ultrasound that day, Shawn was unable to go because he had promised Gus that he would go with him to the movies. They had to go see the new Star Wars movie. They had been waiting since it was released that they were making another one. But, it had been a few hours, and she knew that her husband was home. Seeing Gus's car out front had proven her theory to be correct.  
She had been very suspicious of her already growing belly, so she went in to see what was going on. What she was about to tell Shawn was going to be a complete shocker, "Shawn?" she asked.  
"In here, Jules! Gus and I are watching Star Wars!" Shawn called from the family room.  
"Oh, yes, how did you like the new one?" she asked when she had entered the room to sit with the two men.  
"It was okay, I guess. The older ones are way better." Gus said.  
Shawn turned to his friend in utter shock, "Gus! How dare you say such a thing? All Star Wars movies should be treated fairly, and equally. They should not be judged based on what year they premiered." Shawn said jokingly. He turned to Jules, who had made herself comfortable in between the two, "So, how'd it go?"  
She stood up, "Shawn, I think it's time to let Gus in on it."  
"Let me in on what?" Gus asked, eyes glued to the television.  
Shawn stood up, too, and went to stand next to Juliet, "I totally agree with you, Jules."  
They both paused for a moment before they both said at the same time, "We're going to have a baby."  
"What!?" Gus said. Moving his eyes from the television to the couple standing before him, "Shawn?"  
"Look, buddy, I was going to tell ya. But, Jules wanted to play it safe, just in case, you know."  
"Oh, don't worry, Shawn. I'm not mad at ya for keeping it from me. So, I'm going to be an uncle?" Gus asked them both.  
"You are indeed my friend." Shawn told him.  
"Can I say what I wanted to say before I forget, please?" she asked, smiling.  
Shawn's face changed immediately from his normal cheery face to his very rare serious face, "Yeah, sure, Jules. What is it?"  
"We aren't having a baby."  
"What!? No! No! No!" Shawn screamed.  
Gus stood up to comfort him and Juliet, "It's okay, we'll get through this together. You'll see. Everything will turn out just-"  
"We're having twins!" Juliet yelled. Making the two men jump.  
"Wait! What?" Shawn asked excitedly.  
"I know! I don't know the gender, yet. But they found two fetuses, Shawn. We will be having two babies." She couldn't help but smile more when she saw the glimmer in his eyes.  
"Wait, you're far enough along to tell whether or not you were having twins?"  
"3 months going on 4." Juliet said.  
"Wow, that's a long time. Shawn, you actually kept this from me for that long?"  
"Yes I did." Shawn said with a smirk.  
Gus sighed, "Well, I can't blame you for not telling me."  
"That's right. Blame Jules."  
"Hey!" Juliet said lightly pushing Shawn's arm.  
"Ow!" Shawn yelled grabbing his arm.  
"Oh, stop, that didn't hurt you."  
"Yeah, it didn't. How do you like my acting skills? I was thinking about getting a job at the theater."  
"No way, Shawn. You're acting is dreadful." Gus said.  
"Oh really." Shawn cleared his throat, "To be, or not to be!"  
"Shakespeare, Shawn? Really?" Gus asked.  
"What? It's the only line I know from Omelet."  
"Hamlet." Gus corrected him.  
"I've heard it both ways."

5 months later...

"Shawn." Juliet said from her desk at the department.  
"What, hun?" Shawn said, leaving Buzz to talk with his wife.  
"It's time."  
"What!?" He started jumping around, "It's like 2 weeks early!"  
The look on her face told him what she felt about that, "Shawn, I'm not kidding."  
"Everyone! It's time! The babies!" Everyone looked up from what they were doing to pay attention to Shawn.  
Lassiter rushed over when he heard this, "O'Hara-Spencer, I'm gonna call an ambulance, just keep, well, doing whatever you were doing."  
Shawn put his hands in hers and crouched down beside her, "Just breathe. Everything's gonna be fine. We're going to have two beautiful babies." He smiled.  
They had decided to keep the genders of the babies a secret. They both did not know, only Gus.

"The ambulance is here!" Buzz shouted.  
Juliet stood, but immediately started to wobble. Shawn help to stable her, and they walked out to the ambulance.  
"You didn't need to call an ambulance, Shawn."  
"I didn't call them, Lassie did." He turned his glance to Lassiter, who was right next to them both, and mouthed a thank you.  
"Welcome." Lassiter said back.  
They were helped into the ambulance by the paramedics, and before they closed the doors, Lassiter said, "O'Hara-Spencer. Man. I gotta stop doing that, I'll follow the ambulance to make sure nothing happens. Police escort." He smiled.  
"Thank you, Carlton." And with that the doors were closed, and they were on the way to the hospital.  
"It's okay, Jules. Everything's going to be fine." Shawn kept saying over and over. He was so nervous.  
Juliet just smiled at him the whole way to the hospital.

Shawn was pacing back and forth, waiting for word of his pregnant wife. He had been waiting 5 hours, and still had nothing. Gus was there, now, and was helping Shawn cool down. Henry was there as well, and of course, Lassiter.  
"Shawn, it will be soon."  
"I just can't believe you're going to be a father, Spencer." Lassiter said from his seat in the waiting room.  
"Well, it's happening right now. And I have no idea how everything is going!" Shawn yelled.  
"Shawn, it's okay. This is what it's like. I was the same exact way when you were born." Henry said from his spot next to Lassiter.  
"Really?" Shawn asked.  
"Yes. Really. I told you this story. You remember."  
"It's in my brain somewhere." He half-smiled.  
"Mr. Spencer?" A nurse said from behind them.  
Shawn spun around quickly, "What? Is it my wife? What happened?"  
"I have some happy news." She smiled, "You are the father of a beautiful baby girl and boy."  
"Oh gosh. I'm a father!" He yelled, but quickly stopped when he realized where he was, "Can I go and see them?"  
"Of course, this way." She smiled and started towards the room where Juliet was.  
Shawn looked back at the other 3 men in the waiting area before turning to follow the nurse.  
"Shawn," Juliet said when he entered the room. She was in bed with the two infants in her arms. "I'd like you to meet Cassandra Molly, and Zachary David Spencer."  
He ran to them, "Can I hold them?" he asked.  
"Of course." She smiled. The nurse helped get them both in his arms.  
"Wow, they're so beautiful." He smiled he turned to the babies, "I'm Daddy, nice to meet you." He smiled at them.  
Gus, Henry, and Lassiter came in, next, and saw Shawn standing there holding the two babies, and Juliet looking up at him with a huge smile on her face.  
"Is this them?" Gus asked going over to Shawn.  
"No, this is my cousin. Of course!" Shawn laughed.  
"Can I hold her?" Gus asked. When Shawn nodded, he took Cassandra from his arms, "Hi, Cassandra, I'm Uncle Gus."  
Henry went over, too, and took Zachary from Shawn, "Hey, little man, I'm Grandpa."  
Zachary smiled up at Henry, "Well, Shawn, this baby is nothing like you."  
"How so?" Juliet asked.  
"He smiled at me the first time I held him. Shawn took 4 months."  
Lassiter laughed at that.  
"You want to hold her, Lassie?" Shawn asked taking Zachary from Henry to put him back in his mother's arms.  
"Um, I don't know." Lassiter asked.  
"Oh come on, Lass. You know you want to." he said as he went over to him and placed Cassandra in his arms before he even said yes.  
"Spencer's baby. I can't believe it." Cassandra's blue eyes shined up at him. "She has your eyes, O'Ha-Juliet."  
"I know." She smiled, "Isn't she the most beautiful sight you've every seen?"  
"Yes." Lassiter smiled back at his partner, "Him, too." He pointed at Zachary.  
"Can I hold her, again?" Shawn asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Lassiter said to Shawn.  
"I have the most beautiful family." Shawn said.

* * *

**So, this is the last part. What'd y'all think? :D I might continue this later on, with the kids a little older. I don't know yet. Thank you all for the reviews! :D**


End file.
